


«История одной куртизанки»

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Я кусал губы от безысходности. Одной из самых больших проблем, настигших меня как писателя, была сущая безделица, которая обычно не беспокоила моих коллег по цеху, — я не знал, как называть свои рассказы.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves & Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 4





	«История одной куртизанки»

Я кусал губы от безысходности. Одной из самых больших проблем, настигших меня как писателя, была сущая безделица, которая обычно не беспокоила моих коллег по цеху, — я не знал, как называть свои рассказы. Бывало, текст давно готов и тщательно отшлифован, но хлёсткое заглавие, служащее визитной карточкой любого произведения, не хотело приходить в мою светлую голову.  
Дживс — первый читатель и самый жёсткий критик — всегда высказывался по поводу сюжета и указывал на логические ошибки, если таковые встречались, но помогать с крещением моих литературных младенцев напрочь отказывался, считая, что свои творения я должен именовать сам.  
  
В этот раз я, как обычно, томился той же самой проблемой. Рассказ был о проститутке, которая влюбилась в молодого парня и, вопреки доходности своей профессии, перестала заниматься развратными делами, выбрав правильный путь. То есть любовь, как вы поняли, смыла всю грязь с её тела и, главное, с души; кавалер принял её прошлое таким, какое оно было. В общем, Рози М. Бэнкс нервничала в сторонке — я побил рекорд, поскольку слезливость читателей была обеспечена; даже Дживс при чтении сего шедевра был несказанно тронут.  
  
Сюжет я позаимствовал из жизни, наблюдая любовные метания одной такой пары (Реджинальд прекрасно знал, кого я взял в прототипы своих героев), но вот, как и было оговорено выше, всё не мог определиться с названием.  
  
— Реджинальд… Реджинальд… — сказал я на выдохе, витая в своих хаотичных мыслях.  
  
— Бертрам?  
  
Мы сидели на удобных деревянных шезлонгах, стоящих на носовой палубе скоростного лайнера, и курили. Тишина и покой, наблюдаемые повсеместно: красивые пейзажи на далёких берегах, парящие над водой чайки — настраивали на умиротворение. Морской воздух щекотал ноздри. День неукротимо таял в лучах приближающегося заката. Идеальная атмосфера очередного путешествия приятно обволакивала все органы чувств. Но даже такая великолепная картина не могла помочь мне решить проблему!  
  
— Я думаю, что этот роман произведёт фурор, — произнёс я, выпустив изо рта струйку дыма.  
  
— Несомненно, — раздался низкий голос, подёрнутый хрипотцой.  
  
Я знал, что Дживс смотрел на меня. Мой же взгляд был направлен на белую пену, закручивающуюся на гребне небольших волн.  
  
— Поэтому я оговорил с издателем один очень важный пункт — не указывать истинное имя автора.  
  
— Весьма предусмотрительно. Хоть история и захватывающая, но даже твоя самая прогрессивная тётя не одобрит подобный эксперимент.  
  
— Мда, — только и сказал я, хмуря брови. Плевать мне было на мнение тётушек. Название всё никак не приходило на ум.  
  
— Бертрам, может, не стоит так беспокоиться? — мой наблюдательный супруг (думаю, я могу называть Дживса именно супругом, поскольку мы с ним вместе уже долгие годы, пусть наш «брак» и не одобрен обществом и церковью) прекрасно видел мои терзания.  
  
— Нет, надо довести дело до конца, — я был непреклонен.  
  
— Что ж, как знаешь.  
  
Даже после многолетней связи мой партнёр был ненавязчивым и давал советы, только когда я в них особенно нуждался. Сейчас же он намекнул, что мои мучения — откровенная блажь, и что я должен определиться с названием как-нибудь сам. Я же, задетый таким бесчувствием, пошёл ва-банк: решил сделать то, что мой Дживс не любил больше всего — немного посквернословить. Возможно, эта маленькая шалость каким-то образом смогла бы расшевелить его бессердечие, и он соизволил бы прийти на помочь кусающему губы Вустеру.  
  
— Знаю, как назвать, — объявил я после небольшой паузы и опять замолчал, желая напустить больше таинственности. Дживс, явно испытывающий интерес к моим измышлениям, приподнялся со спинки шезлонга и, опершись на подлокотник, уставился на меня с великим вниманием:  
  
— Скажешь сейчас или я увижу название на обложке выпущенной из печати книги?  
  
— Отчего же, скажу сейчас, — я вдохнул побольше воздуха и быстро выпалил. — «Жизнь одной портовой шлюхи».  
  
Я глянул на Дживса. Он смотрел на меня с большой озадаченностью.  
  
— В последнее время, Берти, твой лексикон стал слишком обширным, — вымолвил он после того, как мы достаточно друг на друга насмотрелись.  
  
— Благодарю, Реджи, — ответил я на тот же манер.  
  
— Я хотел сказать, непозволительно обширным для джентльмена, — поправился он.  
  
— Для писателя — в самый раз. А то, что автором сего творения является джентльмен, — никто не узнает.  
  
— В первую очередь, знаешь ты — а это главное, — он осмотрел меня, будто оценивал мой внешний вид. — Нет. Такое название не годится, — и уселся так же удобно, как сидел перед этим. Лучше бы направил меня на истинный путь. Я вздохнул. Раз Реджинальд сказал, что такое название не годится, надо было думать дальше. Нескончаемое умственное напряжение стало утомительным, поэтому я начал перечислять приходившие на ум заглавия вслух.  
  
— «Добродетель в пороке»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— «Путь одной Мессалины»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— «Проституция и выгодный брак»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— «Обратные стороны женской продажности»?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— «Саломея?»  
  
— Дважды нет.  
  
— «История одной куртизанки»?  
  
Не дождавшись его резолюции, я закрыл лицо руками. Ну не хватало у меня мозгов, чтобы выдать что-то стоящее. Видимо, именно это грустное зрелище повлияло на Дживса в мою пользу. Он всё-таки решил откликнуться на страдания любимца и задумчиво произнёс:  
  
— Из бывших куртизанок выходят самые лучшие жёны.  
  
— «Лучшая жена», что ли?  
  
— Нет, но уже теплее.  
  
Я несколько раз провёл руками по раскрасневшемуся от напряжения лицу.  
  
— Берти, послушай, в названии нужно отражать общий смысл произведения, а ты делаешь акцент только на одну сторону личности главной героини.  
  
— Общий смысл… — я помолчал. — «История о том, как одна падшая женщина по-настоящему влюбилась и стала прекрасной, верной женой».  
  
— А теперь более кратко, обобщи.  
  
  
Я подумал ещё.  
  
— «Любовь, изменившая мир».  
  
Судя по одобрительному выражению лица моего супруга, я понял, что название пришлось ему по нраву.  
  
— Если рассматривать мир как субъективное восприятие реальности, то да, весьма неплохо, подходит.  
  
— Или «Любить, вопреки всему», ведь это чудо, что они остались вместе.  
  
— Ещё лучше.  
  
Мне и самому понравилось. Только откуда у Реджи возникла мысль, что из шлюх выходят самые лучшие жены? Откуда он об этом знает? Моё любопытство зацепилось за это его высказывание, но я решил подумать об этом позже.  
  
Похоже, проблема, которая не давала мне покоя, была решена. Я достиг своей цели. Теперь пришло время поговорить о плате, ведь мой благоверный ничего не делал просто так.  
  
— И как я могу отблагодарить тебя за оказанную помощь, Реджинальд? — конечно, прикоснуться к нему в данное время я не мог, поскольку на палубу в любой момент могли подняться другие люди, но надо было хоть узнать на словах, что ему хотелось получить за свои бесценные подсказки.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось. Дживс вкратце озвучил своё желание, чем привёл меня в некоторое смущение.  
  
— Награду получишь ночью, — ответил я, заметив опасное поблёскивание в его глазах, и с удовольствием затянулся крепче обычного.  
  
Уголок губ, искривившийся в улыбке, подсказал мне, что Дживс не прочь подождать, ведь до ночи оставалось совсем немного времени.


End file.
